Yellowman
Reggae dancehall artist Yellowman (1956 or 59-) was born Winston Foster in Negril, Jamaica. According to AllMusic: "He ushered in a new era in reggae music following Bob Marley's death. His early-'80s success brought the popularity of toasting -- the reggae equivalent of rapping -- to a whole new level, and helped establish dancehall as the wave of the future. For better or for worse, he also epitomized dancehall's penchant for "slack" lyrics -- that is, casual violence, sexism, homophobia, However, in 2005 Yellowman stated that he did not make anti-gay records, unlike many of his contemporaries, stating that everybody had a right to live. and general rudeness. Graphic sexuality was his particular forte, reaching levels of explicitness previously unheard in Jamaica. It brought him numerous detractors, but it was also a big reason for his early popularity. There was more to it than that, though; Yellowman was one of the most verbally nimble toasters of his time, with a loose, easy flow, a talent for improvisation, and a definite wit in his wordplay." Links to Peel JP began playing Yellowman's material in the early 80s, and also featured his duets with other artists. Yellowman's disfiguring operation on his jaw to remove a tumour affected his music, making it more socially conscious and reflective: it is unknown whether this caused his removal from John's playlists in the 90s, although he gave unstinting praise to his single More Oil Inna Mi Lamp with Frankie Paul, despite claiming he did not understand the subject matter. After his death, 13 LPs with Yellowman either solo or in collaboration were found in John's collection (https://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Record_Collection:_Y). Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played *21 October 1981: 'All Kind Of Style (7" b-side Love Strock)' (Ruddy T) *18 January 1982: 'Adam & Eve (LP-Them A Mad Over Me)' (J&L) *25 January 1982: 'Soldier Take Over (7")' (Taxi) with Fathead *26 January 1982: 'I'm Getting Married (LP-Them A Mad Over Me)' (J&L) *27 January 1982 (BFBS): 'Soldier Take Over (7")' (Taxi) *31 January 1982 (BFBS): 'I'm Getting Married (LP-Them A Mad Over Me)' (J&L) *22 March 1982: 'Two Two Six, Supermix (LP-Mister Yellowman)' (Greensleeves) *24 March 1982 / Karl's Tape March 1982b: 'Duppy Or Gunman (LP-Duppy Or Gunman)' (Jah Guidance) *29 March 1982: 'You Wrong To Send Come Call Me (7")' (Observer) with Fathead *01 April 1982: 'Fools Go To Church On Sunday (LP-One Yellowman)' (Hit Bound) with Fathead *04 April 1982 (BFBS): Natty Sat Upon The Rock (LP-Mister Yellowman)' (Greensleeves) *14 April 1982 (BFBS): 'You Wrong To Send Come Call Me (7")' (Observer) with Fathead *18 April 1982 (BFBS): 'Lightning And Thunder (LP-One Yellowman)' (Hit Bound) with Fathead *19 May 1982 (BFBS): Build The Ark (7") GG Records *Karl's Tape 05 - May 1982: 'Yellowman Getting Married (7")' (Greensleeves) *01 June 1982: 'How You Keep A Dance' (Greensleeves) *23 June 1982 (BFBS): 'How You Keep A Dance' (LP - Mister Yellowman) (Greensleeves) *24 August 1982: 'Shorties (LP-Operation Radication)' (Pama) *05 September 1982 (BFBS): 'Out Of Hand (LP-Operation Radication)' (Pama) *05 September 1982 (BFBS): '11+11 (LP-Operation Radication)' (Pama) *06 September 1982: 'Out Of Hand (LP-Operation Radication)' (Pama) *22 September 1982 (BFBS): King And Queen (7") with Sister Nancy *23 November 1982: 'Hold On To Your Woman (12"-Rub A Dub A Play / Hold On To Your Woman)' (Greensleeves) with Fathead *08 December 1982: 'Rub A Dub With A Play (12")' (Greensleeves) *06 February 1983 (BFBS): 'Old McDonald (7")' (Volcano) *13 July 1983: 'You Can't Hide From Jah (LP-Zungguzungguguzungguzeng)' (Greensleeves) *05 November 1983 (BFBS): 'Belly Move (7"-Belly Move Move)' (Volcano) *14 January 1984 (BFBS): 'Rybit Me Hand (7")' with Fathead *21 June 1984: 'Nobody Move Nobody Get Hurt (12"-Wreck-A-Pum-Pum / Nobody Move Nobody Get Hurt)' (Greensleeves) *04 July 1984 (BFBS): 'Nobody Move Nobody Get Hurt (12"-Wreck-A-Pum-Pum / Nobody Move Nobody Get Hurt)' (Greensleeves) *John Peel inc 04 March 1986 edited: unknown *01 November 1988: 'Starting All Over Again (12”)' (Black Scorpio) with Derrick Harriott *15 May 1997: 'More Oil Inna Me Lamp (7")' (Black Scorpio) with Frankie Paul *20 May 1997: 'More Oil Inna Me Lamp (7")' (Black Scorpio) with Frankie Paul *05 June 1997 (BFBS): 'More Oil Inna Me Lamp (7")' (Black Scorpio) with Frankie Paul *26 June 1997 (BFBS): 'More Oil Inna Me Lamp (7")' (Black Scorpio) with Frankie Paul *01 November 2001 (Radio Eins) (with Frankie Paul: More Oil Inna Mi Lamp (7") Black Scorpio *14 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Zungguzungguzung (7")' (Volcano) See Also *Record Collection: Y External Links *Wikipedia *AllMusic *Discogs ;Footnotes Category:Artists